Popular likes unpopular
by Kelownachick
Summary: Based on a dream I had. My dream included people from school but this is based on the High School Musical characters.
1. Description

**This is based on a dream I had. I figured it would make a good story. It's only going to be a two shot so I really hope you enjoy.**

This is a little background on the Characters:**  
**

* * *

Gabriella

- She always is with her very best friends anytime she gets the chance.

- Very focused on school and tries to get good marks

- Annoyed by the people that think they're popular

- Always tells when someone did something at school

- She's gone to school with Troy for 3 years

* * *

Troy

- Always hangs out with his friends

- Works in school and gets good marks but not really focused

- Thinks his friends and him are popular

- Annoyed by people who always tell the truth

- Gone to school with Gabriella for 3 years

- Loves to play basketball, he can always been found in the gym

* * *

Sharpay

- Best friends with Gabriella and Taylor

- Tries to fit in with the popular people

- Always stays true to her friends

- Does good in school

- Gone to school with Gabriella and Taylor since 2nd Grade

- Gone to school with Troy for 3 years

- Can always be found with Gabriella

* * *

Taylor

- Best friends with Sharpay and Gabriella

- Has her own style

- Always stays true to her friends

- Does good in school

- Gone to school with Gabriella and Sharpay since 2nd Grade

- Gone to school with Troy for 3 years

- Can be found in the library with other friends

* * *

Chad

- Is always with Troy

- Gets good marks in school but not focused

- Thinks he's popular

- Annoyed by anyone that Troy is annoyed by

- Gone to school with Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor for 3 years

- Can also always be found in the gym

Okay so there is the character description. I will be posting the story soon so you won't have to wait long.


	2. Chapter 1

Gabriella and Sharpay were walking down the hallway during lunch talking. They had no classes together this year, so this was the only time they get to spend together. They stopped at Gabriella's locker and Gabriella put her books in and locked it.

"So what do you have after lunch?" Sharpay asked as they stopped at her locker.

"I have Math then English, we're doing of presentation today" Sharpay looked at Gabriella, she knew that Gabriella didn't like being in front of big crowds unless her friends were there.

"That sucks. I already did mine." Sharpay said. "I got 15//15 it's not hard at all" she got books out of her locker and closed it.

"Yeah, but 1) You have friends in your class and 2) I have Melissa and Jasmine in my group" Gabriella looked at Sharpay who made a face

"God, I hate those two. I'll see you later though cause I got to finish some homework" Sharpay never finished her homework at home, but she always managed to get it done before class.

"Yeah, I gotta go talk to Mrs. Matheson anyway." Both went their separate ways.

Gabriella decided to take the shortcut through the gym to get to her dance class. You weren't aloud to be playing in the gym during lunch but you could cut through. She opened the door and walked in. She heard the sound of a basketball and looked on the court. There was Troy and Chad playing basketball. She stopped halfway through and decided to say something. Although she didn't like them, she always sticked to the rules.

"You guys aren't supposed to be in the gym at lunch" With that said she continued walking.

"What are you going to do about it?" Chad one of the idiots said. "Tell the teacher" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Gabriella just continued walking across the gym and out the door. She saw the long hallway that she needed to walk down. She started walking when she heard the gym door open she looked back to see Troy behind her.

"Hey Montez! Stop for a sec." She just kept walking down the hallway. Troy started to run after her. Gabriella saw the girls change room and went in hoping to loose him. She sat down on a bench and pulled out her phone. She started to text Taylor when she heard the door open. She looked up to find none other then Troy standing in the change room.

Gabriella sighed, "Look Troy, I'm not going to tell anyone. I've changed, I don't tell on anyone anymore. Just leave."

Troy walked up to her and bent down. "That's not what I came in here for" Gabriella looked up from her phone. "I actually came here to tell you something"

"What did you want to tell me? That I'm in the supposed 'Cool Zone' and you want me to leave" she got up "Then I'll leave"

Troy looked at her sort of confused "No, I wanted to tell you that I really like you, I have since 11th grade."

Gabriella just sat there shocked at the words that just came out of his mouth. "Excuse me?"

"I really like you. I mean it's okay if you don't like me" Troy looked worried.

"I really have to go" Gabriella stood up and left.

* * *

­­­

"He told you he like you!?" Taylor and Sharpay said at the same time.

"Yes! Can you believe it?" Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay were all sitting in Gabriella's living room. It had only been 3 hours since Troy had told Gabriella.

"I can." Sharpay said out loud. Taylor and Gabriella turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked.

"Well, he's always looking at you during class. Miley even said that during French he's always looking at you." Sharpay somehow knew all the gossip around school. That's probably why she never did her homework.

"I just can't believe that he likes me." Gabriella was still just so shocked. "I don't even like him. At least I don't think I do."

The rest of the afternoon the girls talked and did their homework. When they were finished their homework even Sharpay they turned on the radio. As they turned it on All American girl came on. Gabriella was dancing around the room and singing. Sharpay and Taylor always said she had an amazing voice.

The girls fell asleep that night thinking about what the next day would hold.


	3. Chapter 2

The girls had all woken up and gotten ready for school. They were currently standing by Gabriella's locker with their other friends Miley and Holly. Miley and Holly couldn't believe that Troy had told Gabriella that he liked her. As they were talking Troy and Chad came up to Troy's locker, which was 2 away from Gabriella's. The girls immediately switched to talking about something else.

Gabriella went through the day managing to avoid Troy. She did have classes with him but never looked at him. She knew he would look at her and stare but she just ignored it. The bell rang and she walked to her locker. Thank goodness Holly was there or Troy probably would've come over to her. It was also Friday, which meant she wouldn't have to see him all weekend.

* * *

It was now currently 2:00 on a Saturday afternoon, Gabriella was meeting Sharpay, Holly and Miley at the mall. Apparently they had a surprise for her but wouldn't tell her unless she came to the mall. Gabriella walked up to her friends who were smiling very widely. 

"Why are you guys smiling??" Gabriella was a little suspicious

"Come with us!" Miley grabbed her hand and they walked towards a hair salon.

"Guys why are you bringing me to a hair salon?"

"Because you need a makeover" Sharpay had always wanted to give Gabriella a makeover and because a guy liked her it fit perfectly into Sharpay's plans.

While Gabriella was getting her makeover her friends went to get her a new wardrobe. They bought her a yellow babydoll shirt, bellbottom jeans, yellow wedges and yellow sunglasses with crowns on the side **(all in profile)**. They walked around and found several other outfits and accessories that Gabriella could wear. When they were finished they headed back to the salon.

They walked into the salon to find Gabriella standing there with her new hair. It was shorter then it had been curled and highlights had been put in.**(in profile)  
**

"Who Gabi, you look amazing" Taylor couldn't believe that Sharpay's plan was actually working.

"I know! I can't believe how amazing I look" Gabriella couldn't take her eyes off the mirror.

"Here Gabi put this outfit on and come back out." Sharpay handed Gabriella the bag and Gabriella walked into the change room.

* * *

"Okay so part 1 is done. Now we just have to hope that the rest is going to work on its own" Sharpay heard the door open and turned around.

"OMG Gabi! You look so beautiful!" All the girls exclaimed in unison.

"I do don't I." Gabriella was once again looking in the mirror. She then turned around to look at her friends. "Thank you for this makeover. But why did you do this for me?"

"We figured you needed to look your age" Holly said.

The girls continued on with their day by taking Gabriella to several different stores. They were buying her a whole new closet. They were hoping that if they got her some prettier clothes she would maybe see that she liked Troy. The day finished quickly and the girls headed home and promised to meet by Gabriella's locker on Monday.


	4. Chapter 3

Gabriella walked into school on Monday to see her friends already at her locker. Since the makeover the girls had picked out an outfit for Gabriella for school. Gabriella walked past Troy's locker were he was standing with his friends, to her locker were her friends were waiting for her. They turned around when they saw her come in.

Sharpay squealed when she saw Gabriella "OMG! Gabi you look amazing."

Gabriella was wearing a pink runched up top with black straps, high waist jeans, a black crop sleeve jacket, pink pumps, pink earrings, a black and pink necklace and on the top of her head dark sunglasses **(all in profile)**.

"I know I can't believe how amazing you guys are." Gabriella put her stuff away and leaned against her locker. "So…are you guys going to tell me the real reason why you got me a makeover?"

"Shh…" Holly whispered, "Look who can't take their eyes off of you." She pointed to Troy's locker were he was with the guys. All the girls turned around to see Troy's mouth wide open. Gabriella giggled and turned back to face her friends.

* * *

**  
**

**With the guys**

"Dude, Troy are you even listening? What are you looking at?" Chad turned around to see the girls talking and Gabriella smiling at Troy. "Dude, you have got to be kidding me!"

"What???" Troy said as he turned around to face the guys again.

"You were totally checking out that freak!" Jason explained to him.

"I would never do that, I was looking at the hot blond across from her" he pointed to Sharpay who was fixing Gabriella's hair.

"Hey don't talk about my girlfriend like that." Zeke warned "I don't think she'd like that she got a temper if you make her mad enough."

"Hey dude, I didn't know!" Troy said putting his hands up in defense.

The rest of the day Gabriella continued on with her normal school day. Troy was in most of her classes so it was hard to avoid him although he never talked to her. At lunch Gabriella was sitting with Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi eating when Troy came up to the table.

"Hey, can I talk to Gabriella for a moment?" as he looked around the table.

* * *

**I know it's not long but it's something! I've been so busy with school and a whole bunch of other stuff, that I don't really make it on here as much as I'd like to:( Let me know what you guys think :) **

**Rachel **


End file.
